


Beyond

by Mercedesbt1224



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Reunions, Romance, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercedesbt1224/pseuds/Mercedesbt1224
Summary: After many years alone, Spock dies and is reunited with Jim in the afterlife.Nothing but fluff and feels. Enjoy, ya'll deserve something happy.





	Beyond

When Spock opens his eyes he is confused. He allows the emotion to wash over him as he takes in his surroundings. The last thing Spock remembers was drinking tea in his armchair at home. As Spock looks around he suddenly recognizes his surroundings. He is in sickbay. The enterprises sickbay. Spock’s confusion multiplies. As Spock sits up on the biobed he realizes with shock that he feels  _ amazing _ . His usually aching joints and stiff muscles have been replaced with the fluidity and strength he has not felt since he was a young adult serving on the enterprise. Spock looks down at his hands and finds, to his surprise, that his wrinkled skin is the smooth pale green it once was. Just as Spock is preparing to stand the doors to the medbay swish open and none other than Leonard McCoy walks in. Spock is struck speechless. Leonard McCoy or “Bones” as Jim used to so fondly call him, has been dead for 60 years. 

“Spock! It’s good to see you old friend. We were beginning to wonder when you’d show up” the doctor says with a fond smile. He too looks much younger than he did at the age of his passing. He looks like he likely did during the academy. Young and strong. 

“Leonard. Have I died?” Spock says. It is the only logical deduction. That or someone has spiked his tea with a hallucinogenic. Leonards grin fades slightly.

“Yeah Spock. You’ve passed on. I know Vulcans don’t really believe in heaven but here we are. It’s not pearly gates like the bible describes but it is paradise. You’ll see” Leonard says. Spock is dumbfounded to say the least. The second that he has processed that thought another more prominent one has taken over.

“Jim?” Spock askes. He knows Leonard will understand what he’s asking.

“Not to worry Spock. You’ll see him soon. He’s dying to see you but I was assigned to be your crossing guide so he’ll just have to wait.” Leonard says with another grin. Leonard suddenly pulls Spock into a tight hug

“It really is good to see you Spock. We’ve all missed you” Leonard says

“It is very pleasing to see you as well doctor.” Spock says. He can’t resist hugging the doctor back. Leonard releases him and smiles again.

“I’m sure you must have questions”

“I do”

“Well then, ask away” 

“Truthfully I don’t know where to start” Spock says. Leonard laughs

“Okay I’ll start. It’s like this, everyone gets their own personal paradise to spend eternity in. The good news is that you can visit your loved ones whenever you please by going to their paradise or vise versa. There are also shared paradise spaces where you can manifest practically any environment and invite anyone you please. There are also times where, like I imagine what will happen with you and Jim, your version of paradise includes this person. In which case you two will share a paradise that is built perfectly for you two.” Leonard pauses and Spock is suddenly filled with such longing. It’s been almost a hundred years since Jim’s death and Spock wants nothing more than to be reunited with him. Spock’s paradise is Jim. 

“Doctor what is your paradise?” Spock asks. Leonard grins

“I’ve got a little ranch just like what I had back in Georgia growing up. Got a peach orchard and a couple horses. Jim comes by twice a week for dinner.” Leonard says

“That sounds lovely”

“Oh it is. It’s paradise afterall. I spend my days eating peaches and reading books. I’ve even picked up painting as a hobby” 

“Painting? I never would have thought you would be a painter doctor” Spock says raising an eyebrow

“Well I ain’t any good” Leonard says with a chuckle. Spock has missed his friends dearly. 

“C’mon then. Nyota wants to say hi before Jim gets his grubby little paws on you” Leonard says, patting Spock on the back. While Spock is desperate to see Jim, he is also pleased at the opportunity to see Nyota again. Spock stands and is pleased to find his knees no longer riddled with arthritis. Leonard seemingly knows what Spock is thinking and says

“Ain’t it great? We’re all young again. Fit as a fiddle as scotty would say. Speaking of which I’ll have to let him know you’re here. He’ll want to see you of course. Can you believe that scotty’s version of paradise is literally just the enterprise. I swear he’s the only man who loved that ship more than Jim” Leonard rambles as he leads Spock out of the medbay. The world transforms in a swirl of mist and suddenly they are standing in front of a victorian style home with a lush and vibrant garden all around them. The air smells like roses and the sun is warm and inviting. Suddenly the screen door bursts open and a young Nyota Uhura is racing down the steps. She looks to be in her mid twenties and positively beaming.

“Spock!” Nyota cries as she hurls herself at Spock. Spock immediately embraces her back. After a moment she releases him and steps back, her eyes brimming with tears and her smile wide.

“Nyota it is very pleasing to see you” Spock says.

“Spock it’s great to see you too. You look great! God it’s been so long” she says

“You look very well too. Is this your paradise?” he asks, looking at the beautiful garden

“Yup! Nice isn’t it. Me and my boyfriend live here. It’s strange we actually met after we died. I guess I had to wait until the afterlife to meet my soulmate” she says with a laugh.

“I am glad you met someone to spend the afterlife with” Spock says. Nyota embraces Leonard quickly then turns to Spock again

“Do you want to come in for tea?” she asks. Spock wants to spend time with Nyota again truly, but the longing in his heart for Jim is stronger than anything else. In his pause Nyota suddenly looks like she’s had a realization.

“Oh silly me! Of course you can’t. Go to Jim. besides the whole crew will do dinner in a couple days okay? Everyone wants to see you. Not as badly as Jim does though” she says with a laugh.

“Thank you Nyota and I would gladly have tea with you in a couple days” Spock says

“Of course. Bye Spock it was so great to see you again. See you later Leonard.” Nyota says and she kisses them both on the cheek. The world evaporates into mist again but doesn’t take shape into another world yet. Leonard turns to face Spock.

“Okay Spock. Ready to see Jim? Your paradise awaits” Leonard says with a smile.

“Doctor I am very ready.” Spock says. He feels his heart pounding with anticipation. Spock has waited almost 100 years to see his T’hy’la once more. 

“Okay Spock. We’ll do dinner soon” Leonard says then leonard disappears into the mist as well. Spock is alone in the mist for a moment then it dissipates leaving Spock standing next to a lake. It’s early evening and the sun has just begun to set. The pink and orange sky is reflected on the still lake. There is a dock attached to the lake and beside the dock is a house. Spock walks toward the house, drawn in to the yellow lit windows. As he approaches the door Spock swallows thickly. He rests his hand on the doorknob and, after a moment, opens the door. The living room he walks into is warmed by a stone fireplace. Two blue couches line the wall and a dark coffee table sits in the middle. There is a clatter from a nearby room and suddenly Jim is standing in the archway leading into the living room. He looks breathless and young and healthy, and just so  _ Jim _ . Spock’s breath is caught in his throat as he takes in Jim’s gold and black flannel and dark jeans. He looks like he’s maybe 30. Suddenly they’re running towards each other. And Jim is in his arms once more  _ finally _ . 

“Jim!” Spock cries as buries his face into Jim’s neck. All Vulcan stoicism is long forgotten as Spock inhales Jim’s scent and for the first time ever, cries happy tears. In his life he’d never understood how a person could be so happy they cried. Now in his death he understands. Jim is clinging to Spock and chanting his name again and again. Spock can feel Jim’s own tears on his shoulder. Finally after several minutes they break apart just enough to look at each other. Their arms still around one another. Jim’s blue eyes are glassy with tears and brimming with joy. His face is split in a wide grin. Spock knows he must be smiling too. Spock can’t bring himself to care. 

“God I’m so happy to see you. I’ve been waiting so long” Jim says, his breath ghosting Spock’s face. Spock presses their foreheads together

“I too have been waiting T’hy’la” Spock replies. Jim finally presses their lips together in a searing kiss, a kiss that’s almost 100 years overdue.

 

Hours later when they lay together in bed, wrapped in each other's arms, Spock reminisces on his life. He thinks of all the people he’s met and all the choices he’s made. Spock wonders to himself if he has any regrets. As he gazes at the sleeping form of Jim, with tousled blond hair and golden skin, Spock knows that there isn’t a thing he’d do differently. He truly was in paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this short and sweet fic! feel free to leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed and check out my other Kirk/Spock fics including my ongoing fic "Just keep swimming".
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
